A Complete Guide to the Raptors
by Tor Raptor
Summary: This isn't a story, just a guide to help readers of my story Raptors & Revenge keep track. Each chapter focuses on a different group of Raptors. If you're having a bit of trouble keeping all of the Raptors in order as they begin to pile up, then just check this story every once in a while as a refresher.
1. Buzzard, Osprey, Kite, & Captain Condor

**So, this isn't so much a story as it is just a little guide to help you keep track of the Raptors that I've introduced so far. There's no need to review this (unless you have an urgent desire to review something), but it's just here for you to keep track of the Raptors, because there are a lot more of them coming you way. Each chapter will focus on a group of Raptors, or just one, depending on their significance. Some of this stuff won't be understood by readers now, but you'll get it eventually.**

**Also, to make things easier, I have a set of acronyms that I will use for each of the stories**

**Sh&Sh - Sharks & Shocks (non-applicable to this, but I thought I'd just get it across)**

**D&D - Disappearances & Dread**

**S&S - Selachophobia & Swims**

**R&R - Raptors & Revenge**

Buzzard:

Brigade: Everglade

Rank: Lieutenant, appointed so by Captain Condor in chapter 7 of Selachophobia & Swims

Under: Captain Condor, Major Martial, Colonel Caracara, General Griffon

Family: father - Capatain Condor, brother - Kite, sister - Osprey

Age - 19, possibly 20 by Raptors & Revenge

Personality: Buzzard is considered the leader of his three siblings, being the oldest and lieutenant of their brigade, but he cares about them. He is also shown as a sort of big-brother-figure to Lanner, Lesser, and Lagger.

Quotes: "Thank you, I won't let you down" -Chapter 7, S&S said to Captain Condor as he was appointed Lieutenant

"Out here, we're just another species in the animal kingdom. Some animals out here only eat once a week, we can be apex predators. We have a small breakfast and a decent-sized dinner. Learn to deal with it." - Chapter 6, D&D, said to Dez when he asked about lunch

Osprey:

Brigade: Everglade

Rank: Ensign

Under: Captain Condor, Major Martial, Colonel Caracara, General Griffon

Family: father - Captain Condor, brothers - Kite and Buzzard

Age: 18, possibly 19 by Raptors & Revenge

Personality: being the middle child and only girl in her family, she is obviously a bit of a tomboy. She appears to be headstrong and considers herself 'really the one in charge' of her two siblings. She is shown to have established the closest bond with Kestrel when she was a part of their camp, likely just being the gender thing. She is quick at thinking on her feet, and the main planner behind all of Everglade's schemes, she is very calculating and exact in the way she does things

Quotes: "I've been formulating a plan for the past couple hours." - Chapter 5, D&D, said to Kite about the test for Ally, Trish, and Dez

"Are you kidding? You nailed that kid right in the jugular! I've never seen anything like it!" - Chapter 7, D&D said to Ally about her performance in the test

Kite:

Brigade: Everglade

Rank: Ensign

Under: Captain Condor, Major Martial, Colonel Caracara, General Griffon

Family: father - Captain Condor, brother - Buzzard, sister - Osprey

Age: 17, possibly 18 by Raptors & Revenge

Personality: he is the youngest of his siblings and uses that as an excuse to stay a child inside. He has the closest bond with Lanner, Lesser, and Lagger, and acts as a big-brother-figure to them. He is shown to be a bit forgetful, and almost spills several Raptor secrets prematurely.

Quotes: "Sweet, you guys got a gator!" - Chapter 9, D&D, said to Kestrel and Osprey about their kill

"I can't believe you chose us over your boyfriend." - Chapter 1, S&S, to Kestrel about staying at camp

Captain Condor:

Brigade: Everglade

Rank: Captain

Lieutenant: his son, Buzzard

Under: Major Martial, Colonel Caracara, General Griffon

Family: sons - Buzzard and Kite, daughter - Osprey

Age: unknown, likely late forties to early fifties, having teenage children

Personality: Captain Condor is very large-and-in-charge with his children, and runs a tight ship around his Everglade camp. He seems to be a bit vicious and animaline in his way of living, even by Raptor standards. However, when faced with a superior Raptor, he is very submissive and obedient.

Quotes: "I will allow my daughter and sons to figure that out to prove their worth, to me." - Chapter 6, D&D, to Ally, Trish, and Dez about their test

**So, as you can see, this is just a guide to the Raptors, not a story in itself. I just posted this because I thought it might help readers keep track of the Raptors as more and more come into the mix. Anyway, I'll add more chapters to this as more Raptors get introduced in Raptors & Revenge. **


	2. Lanner, Lesser, & Lagger

**These guys are my absolute favorite characters in the entire story! (My sibling agrees)**

Lesser:

Brigade: Gearworks

Rank: Ensign

Family: mom - Eleonora, dad - Falco, brothers - Lanner and Lagger

Age: 10

Personality: Lesser is shown to be the most passive of the triplets, and he is the peacemaker between Lanner and Lagger's constant arguments. He is sometimes a little nervous and shier than the other two. He also appears to have the best sense of humor, but also be the most mature.

Quotes: "If you're in the wild and about to be attacked by a bear, how far could singing possibly get you? Which would be more effective, a good punch to the gut or a 'bear, please don't eat me!" - Chapter 3, R&R, talk/singing about how ridiculous it was to sing professionally

"Have you ever been to Australia?" - Chapter 4 R&R, asking Austin questions to make sure he wasn't immune to IT venom.

Lanner

Brigade: Gearworks

Rank: Ensign

Family: mom- Eleonora, dad - Falco, brothers - Lesser and Lagger

Age: 10

Personality: he's not quite as aggressive as his 'older' brother Lagger, but more so than Lesser. He is shown to argue with Lagger quite often.

Quotes: "Good night, mister." - Chapter 3 R&R, as Austin was knocked out wit chloroform

"We thought you were dead for a little bit." - Chapter 4 R&R, after Austin woke up

Lagger

Brigade: Gearworks

Rank: Ensign

Family: mom- Eleonora, father - Falco, brothers - Lanner and Lesser

Age: 10

Personality: Lagger is by far the most aggressive and outgoing of the triplets. He is sort of the leader, being the 'oldest' He has a joy for life and loves everything, also the least mature of the three. He is constantly picking fights with Lanner, which Lesser is forced to resolve.

Quotes: "No fair! You can't put that one down! It's against the rules!" - Chapter 4 R&R, reprimanding Lesser for cheating at cards

"We're ten, but we're probably stronger than you." - Chapter 4 R&R, talking to Austin and introducing him and his brothers

"Did you see that?! I took him down with one hit! I've seen houses of cards that took more effort to knock over!" - Chapter 3 R&R, after taking down Austin with his siblings


	3. Other Notable Raptors

General Griffon:

Brigade: None, is the leader of the Raptors

Personality: General Griffon is menacing, malicious, and overall scary leader. He runs a very tight ship around his Isle of Rapere. He despises Austin and lets that show through his treatment of him. He thinks pretty highly of himself and demands that everyone treat him with respect. He is known to be great at coming up with evil schemes, most likely due in part to his military background.

Family: Unknown. More than likely he has none

Quotes: "If it were easy to figure out, what fun would that be?" -R&R Ch. 5

"We need to make this room look like the scene of an awful torture, and the kid look like the victim of one." -R&R Ch. 7

Major Martial:

Brigade: He isn't a member of any brigade, but is in charge of Everglade and Keyhole

Personality: The only thing known about Major Martial really is that he's good with technology. Well, at least better than any other Raptor is. He is very obedient and is essentially General Griffon's go-to guy for anything involving computers.

Tengmalm:

Brigade: Bayou

Personality: He is apparently the artist of the Raptors because it was his duty to make Austin look like he'd been tortured, and he clearly did a good job at that.

Eleonora:

Brigade: Gearworks

Personality: She is ruthless and willing to do anything her leader finds necessary. She was the spy in charge of conducting the interview scandal in the Everglades

Family: husband - Falco, sons - Lanner, Lesser, and Lagger

Rapax and Polyborus:

Brigade: Delta

Next to nothing is known about these two, they only show up in chapter 11 of R&R. They are generic Raptors, but are shown to be pretty ignorant to two teenagers stalking behind them in a dirt labyrinth.

**Well, I think that pretty much touches on all the characters. Feel free to use this guide whenever the characters get confusing! If you want me to tell you more about the characters, or list some of the others, just PM me and I'll be happy to send you a complete list and answer any of your questions.**


End file.
